


You and I (and the rest of our life)

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 23 Being old together, Drabbletober, Family Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tooru, Tobio dan waktu tua mereka.





	You and I (and the rest of our life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AM (AiMalfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from thus fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk Ai Malfoy ... happy super belated birthday. Maaf ya, rexa masih belum bisa menyelesaikan fic yg kamu minta. Anggap ini hadiah awal dan permohonan maaf rexa. Hope you like it....
> 
> Happy reading~

Jemari yang telah mengeriput itu membelai tepi pigura dengan perlahan. Wajah yang kini dipenuhi kerut-kerut akibat termakan usia tenggelam oleh raut bahagia saat memori masa silam melintas di ingatan. Potret dirinya di masa SMA, mengenakan seragam tim kebanggaan, mengangkat piala bersama teman-teman satu timnya. Juga pada foto-foto lain, di mana ia bersanding dengan orang yang dicintainya, yang menghabiskan sisa waktu bersamanya.

“Oh, kau di sini rupanya.”

Suara yang khas itu membuatnya berpaling. “Tooru-san.”

“Aku mencarimu, Tobio-chan.”

Kekehan renyah mengalun. “Aku sudah tidak muda lagi, Tooru-san.”

Tooru mendekat. Memeluk Tobio dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya pada perpotongan bahu Tobio. “Bagiku kau masih tengil, menyebalkan, dan menggemaskan hingga aku ingin terus menjadikanmu bulan-bulanan, seperti dulu.”

Satu cubitan bersarang di lengan pria yang hampir separuh rambutnya memutih. “Aw!”

“Kau juga tak berubah, Tooru-san.”

“Kalau aku berubah, itu karena kau. Ya kan?”

“Oh ya?”

“Sudah lupakan. Ichiro dan Mayu mencarimu. Katanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu.”

Tobio melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tooru. “Nagisa pulang?”

Tooru mengangguk.

“Oh, ayo ke sana. Aku tidak mendengarnya menekan bel pintu.”

Tooru tersenyum, membelai lembut helai rambut yang dulu selegam bulu gagak. “Jangan terburu. Mereka tidak sedang berlari, Tobio. Mereka pulang.”

Tobio mengulas senyum. Lalu membiarkan Tooru menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah, tempat anak cucunya berkumpul menanti kedatangannya.

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. OiKage salah satu guilty pair rexa, so yeah ... ini entry pertama rexa di pair ini. Semoga mereka ga terlalu ooc^^ 
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi. 
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
